


Innocence

by viceindustrious



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coward's corruption</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Coward comes to him a virgin.

In want of Blackwood he would have died the same. His lock would only ever turn to Henry's key.

Inside the newly unclasped chambers of his heart, Henry strips his innocence in sheaths of gossamer, a thousand filmy sheets packed tight together, bleeding as they're peeled.

Until Coward's crimson is as pure and unsullied as his white. With neither doubt nor shame to temper his wide eyed, breathless enthusiasm; beneath the blade or wielding it. He grows to embrace pain with a rapturous glee that seems to spark from some flint that was already buried within him, that Blackwood only needed to uncover with his prying, ravenous hands.


End file.
